


【霍比特人/索博】流星雨下的誓言

by AshuraXuan



Series: LOFTER點文系列 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Meteor Rain
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: # @（。・`ω´・）漪铃酱！ 點的索博文#取題無能請多見諒_(:зゝ∠)_#原本想寫現代校園AU的，最後還是採用原作設定了（我就偏不讓大舅還有倆侄兒領便當哼(｡˘•ε•˘｡)#大量撒糖不用錢系列（但是如果糖內有蟲的話請告知(っ*´Д`)っ
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: LOFTER點文系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629175
Kudos: 4





	【霍比特人/索博】流星雨下的誓言

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

【比爾博·巴金斯完全沒想到時隔多年之後，他竟然還有機會跟孤山的矮人再見上一面。】

那是個再也平凡不過的傍晚，比爾博坐在窗邊閱讀完一本書，等到肚子開始打起鼓時才驚覺已經到了吃晚餐的時間，他把書本往桌上一丟便走入廚房好一陣忙碌。

今天的晚餐就吃煎魚吧！比爾博坐在桌前打算享用一口剛出爐香噴噴的煎魚時，敲門聲就這麼湊巧響了起來。比爾博懊惱又納悶地放下刀叉，緩緩地往門口走去。

咦，我怎麼會覺得這樣的情景好像似曾相似呢……？

好不容易等到比爾博把門打開，菲力與奇力兩顆頭便迫不及待地探進來。

『菲力與奇力，願意為你效力，巴金斯先生！』

「菲力？奇力？你們怎麼會在這裡！？」

完全出乎意料之外的來客，讓比爾博整個人愣在當場無法做出恰當的反應，而兩位矮人兄弟則很不客氣地越過主人徑自走進屋內。

「比爾博你也太見外了！」菲力邊觀察屋裡的擺設邊說道：

「都過這麼多年了竟然都不來找我們！是不是又變回多年前那個不喜歡出門冒險的袋底洞的巴金斯了？」

「不，我——」

「你不用花時間跟我們解釋了，這麼多年來只有寥寥無幾的信件已經完全無法撲滅吾王的怒氣了，所以他就忍不住親自過來了，」奇力奸詐地說道：

「能讓我的舅舅拋下國家大事親自來拜訪的人，我倒是很好奇舅舅要如何給這個膽大包天的霍比特人定罪呢~~~」

「什麼？」他說索林也跟著來了，這不可能吧——

「比爾博。」聽到那把一如既往的低沉嗓音，比爾博不敢置信地轉過頭，孤山之王索林·橡木盾就站在門口，依舊一副英姿煥發的模樣，從他身上所散發出來的王者氣勢卻更甚以往。

完全沒想到兩人會在這樣的情況下相遇，比爾博覺得自己的雙眼開始發酸，他不自然地眨了眨眼睛，視線卻反而因為溢出的淚水而變得模糊。

屋內的四個人陷入一種奇妙的沉默氣氛中。奇力與菲力一反之前的嬉鬧打趣，都很識趣地悄悄躲到廚房去。而原本打算質問比爾博為什麼這麼久都不來作客的索林，在看到眼前嬌小的霍比特人為了忍住淚水而止不住顫抖的身子之後也放棄了追問，他微微歎了口氣，把比爾博擁進懷裡。

「為什麼一見到我就哭，比爾博？」索林輕輕擦去殘留在臉頰的淚水，輕聲問道。

天知道我多麼想看到你的笑臉，但是不知為什麼每次扯上我的事你的表情不是煩躁擔心就是傷心，我并不想成為讓你露出這種表情的男人啊。

「索林，好久不見……」

比爾博帶有哭腔的回答更讓索林心生不忍。他抬起對方的下巴，一臉疼惜的表情完全映入比爾博的視線。他開口低喃：

「笑一個，好不好？」

把自己的手覆蓋在索林的手背上，比爾博吸了吸鼻子，硬是咧開一個笑容；見到對方總算振作起來，索林便也回以一個笑容。

「我有一個禮物要送給你，跟我來。」

「咦？」還沒等比爾博回答，他就被索林給拉著往外走了，情急之下他一直回頭看空無一人的屋子。

「等等，索林！我不在家的話沒人幫我看家呀！」

「儘管放心好了，巴金斯先生！我們兩個會幫你看門的！」消失了一段時間的菲力與奇力從廚房裡探出頭來，他們努力想給比爾博打定心丸，卻不知道比爾博在看到兩人嘴邊的食物渣滓時就完全對他們失去信心了。然而索林也不給比爾博反駁的機會，他嘴裡嚷嚷著「時候不早了」，硬是把比爾博抱上自己一路搭乘過來的馬匹坐騎。

噢天啊，他從上次的冒險回來之後花費了好幾年的時間才再次儲存起來的食物，難道就要在今晚全毀在那兩個惡魔的手上了嗎？？

索林完全沒給比爾博為自家的食物哀悼的機會，他翻身上馬坐在比爾博後面，拉住繩韁用力一揮，馬兒嘶鳴了聲便邁開步伐開始跑了起來，比爾博在完全沒心理準備之下硬是撞上了身後索林壯碩的胸膛，他感覺自己的後腦勺快起了個腫包。

嘛，至少他該慶幸龐伯不在吧~~~

XXX

索林把比爾博帶到目的地之後便勒令馬匹停下腳步。他先下馬才把後者抱下來，比爾博忍住暈眩的感覺觀察周圍的情況。他發現前方不遠處有燃燒著的火堆，有好幾個身影在火堆前忙碌不休。

把馬匹拴在一個安全的位子之後，比爾博跟著索林的腳步走上前，正當比爾博覺得那些身影有些眼熟時，對方也注意到兩人的到來了。

「嘿，比爾博，好久不見！」比爾博瞇眼一看才發現往自己方向跑過來的人是波佛，高興得笑了出來。

「波佛，好久不見了！你們在這裡做什麼？」

「在給你還有索林過夜用的帳篷呀！」

「帳篷？」

「你們兩個會在這裡過夜，」巴林從波佛的身後探出頭來：

「難道索林什麼都沒告訴你？」

XXX

火堆前，索林忙著烤剛剛從河邊抓上來的魚，比爾博則忙著取暖發呆，兩人相對兩無言。等到魚烤好了，索林把其中一尾遞到比爾博面前，吐出的就只有簡潔的「吃吧」兩字。

比爾博拿過魚放進嘴裡咬一口——

好燙。而且有些不到味。啊我好想念家裡剛烤好的那尾魚啊，不知它入了誰的胃呢……身旁的動靜讓晃神的比爾博回過神來，這才發現索林不知何時已經坐在自己身旁了。

「……為什麼不告訴我我們這一出來是要在外面過夜的？你該讓我有些心理準備——哈啾！！！」出於自然反應比爾博往自己的口袋裡摸了摸，卻沒摸著他想要的東西。

「你看，我連手帕都沒拿出來。」

「以前你陪我們一起去孤山時，還不是在沒有手帕的陪同下度過了這麼長的一段日子嗎？」索林一臉不以為意地說道：

「難道這麼多年窩在家裡，你又變回以前那個袋底洞的巴金斯了嗎？」

「你的兩個侄兒說的話跟你完全一模一樣，我都要懷疑他們是你親生兒子了呢。」

比爾博毫無高低起伏的嗓音總算成功傳達出「我現在超不爽，別惹我」的信息，索林頓了頓便放軟了語氣說道：

「剛才時間有點趕所以沒時間跟你解釋，但是我要送你的禮物要等到凌晨才能收到，所以我有自信我可以用一整晚的時間好好解釋給你聽。」

而索林所得到的回應就是比爾博一臉「你在說什麼我怎麼完全聽不懂」的表情。

XXX

「流星雨？」

兩人鑽進了矮人們用樹幹與樹枝臨時搭起來的小帳篷，儘管如此比爾博還是繼而連三地打了噴嚏。索林這才後者後覺把他身上的皮大衣脫下，披在比爾博身上，對方也毫不客氣地收下把自己裹得緊緊。

比爾博有點賭氣的舉動逗樂了索林，他放鬆身子躺在篷內，再伸手把比爾博拉進他懷裡。

「沒錯，我們所看到的星星都是在天上不動的，但是今天凌晨聽說會有流星雨，我想讓你看看所以就帶你來了。」

「你怎麼會知道這些事的？」依比爾博對索林的理解，他不是那種會去留意這一類事情的男人，所以肯定是有人告訴了他。

「……瑞文戴爾的領主愛隆給我捎來了信說今天凌晨會有流星雨降臨，他們會舉辦祭星宴。」

雖然心裡早就有了個底，但是聽到答案時還是讓比爾博吃了一驚，畢竟索林長久以來都非常敵視精靈，所以在眾多可能性當中，精靈的幾率絕對是最低的；然而他現在竟然說他從愛隆領主那邊收到今天凌晨會有流星雨的消息？

「索林，你是從幾時開始跟愛隆領主有書信來往的？這不是很好嗎！」

望著真心為自己感到高興的比爾博，索林原本想吐出口的否認，也因為於心不忍而咽回肚子裡，轉而回答道：

「……至少他比密林的某個傢伙還友善。」

聽到孤山之王一點也不坦率的回答，比爾博忍不住笑了出來。

XXX

睡得不甚安穩的比爾博，被身旁的細微動作給弄醒了。他緩緩睜開沉重的眼皮，發現索林的瞳孔竟在黑夜裡散發出絲絲光芒。

「你該醒醒了，巴金斯。」索林輕輕拍了拍比爾博的臉頰，輕聲說道：

「就快到了流星雨要出現的時辰了。」

索林把懷裡的霍比特人扶坐起來，接著便走出帳篷去給即將熄滅的火堆添上幾塊木頭。不知是自己錯覺還是真有其事，一離開索林溫暖懷抱的比爾博，立即感受到了沁入心脾的寒涼，他把索林留給他的皮大衣裹得更緊了。

等索林回到比爾博身邊時看到的便是這樣一副景象，後者就像只受驚的小動物般躲在厚重的衣物內禦寒，看起來既可愛又讓人心疼。索林再次把比爾博摟住，低聲問道：

「很冷嗎？」

這次比爾博非常坦誠地點點頭，「嗯，有點。」

「嘿，比爾博，快抬頭看。」

比爾博照著索林的話望向天空，然後他就看到了這輩子他看過的，最壯觀最漂亮的景色。

連接不斷的流星陸續劃過浩瀚星空，照亮了大地。面對大自然千年難得一遇的奇景，比爾博完全說不出任何讚美之詞，只是忙著把這美景盡收眼底。

望著懷裡非常興奮的霍比特人，索林也不禁被他的情緒所感染而露出一個溫暖的笑容，他在比爾博耳邊字字句句道出自己一輩子的誓言，出於震驚比爾博一臉不可置信地轉過頭來盯著索林。索林雙手捧住比爾博的臉頰，在他額頭烙下一個虔誠的吻。完全沒想到對方會來這一招的比爾博頓時眼眶蓄淚，也顧不得繼續看流星雨了，他轉過身子牢牢抱住自己這一生最愛的男人，希望能藉此把男人深深烙在自己心底，永不忘記。

『我，索林，索恩之子，願意在此起誓，比爾博·巴金斯將是我一生最愛的人，絕無二人。』

【完結END】


End file.
